Taking the Challenge
by Ikena
Summary: Kaye's your average 16 year old girl who was finally allowed to go on a pokemon journey. Follow her along on her quest to become a pokemon master!


**Taking the Challenge**

**By: Ikena**

**Summary:** Kaye's your average 16 year old girl who was finally allowed to go on a pokemon journey. Follow her along on her quest to become a pokemon master!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, any character that was not mentioned in the pokemon series belongs to me.

**Notes:** Okay this is my hopefully last try on the beginning of this fiction. Farla was kind enough to point out some mistakes I made. Now I hope you enjoy it. I will probably change the title as the story progresses, any ideas will be helpful!

**Chapter 1**

**A Journey Begins**

Lighting flashed across the sky above Littleroot Town. The town was in the middle of a rain storm, one that started only a few hours ago. Dark clouds blocked out most of the sun's rays, confusing nearby pokemon. Nocturnal pokemon were scampering about, trying to seek refuge, thinking it was night. Truthfully is was noontime. A young girl lay in her bed, her covers twisted around her feet. The house she lived in was warm and quiet, except for the pitter-patter of rain hitting the windows. The girl moaned and rolled over, in deep slumber. A middle age women peeked in through the door and quietly tiptoed into the room.

"Kaye honey..." the woman said softly, gently shaking the girl on the bed. Kaye snorted and rolled away from the woman's hand. The woman tried again to wake the sleeping girl, this time succeeding.

"Hmm...?" Kaye murmured, sitting up and yawning. Looking around she spotted her mother wrapped in a fuzzy light blue robe. "What's wrong...?" Kaye said, her mother raised a finger up to her lips, Kaye realized why. Her younger brother, Tim, was probably still fast asleep.

"Do you know what day today is?" Her mother whispered. Kaye thought then slowly shook her head, still very tired. Her mother smiled secretively. Then realization struck Kaye. Today was the day. Kaye slowly got out of bed, stumbling slightly. After a few seconds she stretched and looked at the clock on her nightstand. The digital numbers read 12:24.

"What time am I suppose to go?" Kaye asked. Her mother sat up and began making Kaye's bed.

"Professor Birch wants you in his lab at 2:00, so finish packing up and I'll start making breakfast." Kaye nodded and headed out of her room toward the bathroom. To her surprise she found the door locked. Puzzled, she knocked.

"I'm in here!" a voice shouted from the other side of the door. Kaye sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. She stood there for three minutes, then banged on the door again. "Kaye!" the voice shouted.

"Hurry up!" Kaye snapped "I have to take a shower!"

"You don't take showers, you're just a greeseball!" the voice shouted, then started giggling. Kaye glared at the door.

"Come on Tim! I'm leaving today!"

There was a rustling from the other side then the door opened, reveling a small boy. He looked up at his older sister and made a face. "You're leaving today?" he asked. Kaye rolled her eyes and nodded. The boy muttered darkly and walked toward his room, closing the door behind him. Kaye shook her head, smiling, and walked into the bathroom.

XxXxXx

Kaye walked into the kitchen, the aroma of French toast wafted through the air. She grinned and sat down. Her mother placed a plate down before her.

"You have everything I wrote down?" Her mother asked. Kaye nodded, cramming a forkful of French Toast into her mouth. Her brother walked in, taking his place at the kitchen table.

"Why can't I go on a pokemon journey?" Tim whined as their mother placed a plate of French Toast in front of him. Her mother sighed, and walked toward the fridge.

"You're too young" she said, taking out a carton of orange juice. Tim stared up out her.

"B-But I'm ten! Everyone starts when they're ten!"

"If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you?"

"Mom!"

Her mother sighed and placed the carton of orange juice before them. Kaye quickly grabbed it and filled up her cup. "Tim, I don't know why I have to keep telling you this, ten is far too young! Once you're sixteen, like Kaye, you are allowed to start your own journey!" Tim glared and stabbed his breakfast with his fork.

When Kaye was finished wolfing down the rest of her breakfast she quickly ran upstairs. On the computer chair in her room sat a black backpack, filled with accessories she might need. A folded pile of clothes sat on her desk. Kaye looked them over before picking out an outfit and shoving the other three outfits into her bag. She quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. A reflection of a teenage girl stared back at her. She was wearing camouflage pants and a black quarter sleeve shirt. Kaye then reached for a black bandanna that hung around her bedpost. After tyeing it around her brown hair, Kaye stared at her reflection, satisfied. She doubled checked her bag to make sure she had everything and glanced at the clock.

Her mother and brother sat in the kitchen, arguing about Tim's age. They stopped when Kaye entered. "So mom...I'm going to go..." Kaye said. Her mother walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Be careful" Her mother said, squeezing her. Kaye smiled and nodded. Her mother looked expectingly at Tim, who sat with his arms crossed. He let out an exasperated sigh and walked over, giving Kaye a hug. Kaye hugged him back and gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll send you a Machop" she said. Tim smiled and hugged his sister again, thanking her. Her mother shook her head and handed Kaye her raincoat and rain boots.

"Thanks she muttered, putting them on and putting her shoes into her backpack. Her mother also handed her a plastic bag and manilla envelope. Kaye, who was now anxious to start her trip, shoved them into her bag without a second thought. "Well..." she said, putting her hood up. "I'll call you when I reach Odale..."

Her mother burst into tears and gave Kaye another hug, squeezing her. Kaye hugged her mother back. "My little girl is going to be a pokemon trainer..." she said. Kaye grinned at this. Her mother's tone of voice became sterner. "If things don't work out, you can come home."

"Don't worry mom, I'm gonna be the best pokemon trainer!" Kaye said, walking out the door. Her mother and Tim walked out into the front porch.

"Bye Kaye! Don't forget about my Machop!" Tim shouted. Kaye grinned and waved goodbye as she started down the muddy path.

XxXxXx

Kaye was taken by surprise when she entered Professor Birch's lab. She expected the place to be bustling with excitement, however it was the opposite. People were either at their desks, typing on their computers, or around the lab, looking over papers. Kaye looked around blankly, not sure what to do. A man who was wearing a white lab coat looked up from his desk. "Hello" he said. Kaye turned toward him. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to pick up a pokemon..." she said. The man stood up and nodded.

"Very well, I'm Professor Birch, please follow me..." he said, walking toward the back of the lab. Kaye followed him, her boots squeaking as she walked on the white tile floor. When they reached their destination she saw a large metal desk with three pokeballs in it. "So, which one would you like? There's Mudkip, Torchick, and Treeko." he said, pointing at the pokeballs. Kaye looked at the balls and sighed.

"Professor?" she asked. "Not to be rude, but do you have any other pokemon? Almost everyone who starts out around here gets one of these..." Birch looked her over carefully then nodded.

"It's your choice. I do have one pokemon left, but he needs a lot of training..." Kaye grinned and nodded, her excitement mounting. Birch walked over to a computer desk that sat in the corner. After digging around in the piles of papers he brought out a red and white ball.

"Here you go, why don't you meet your pokemon?" he asked. Kaye nodded and raised her hand to take the ball. However, when she was inches away from grasping it, the ball opened and a small creature appeared on the floor.

"An Abra?" Kaye asked, looking over the Abra that sat on the floor, looking just as confused as Kaye. Birch nodded.

"Yes, I found him by Route 101 and caught him. An Abra is extremely rare around these parts. Sadly he know no attack moves, only teleport-" as if on cue, the Abra disappeared, reappearing on top of a bookcase. "Ack! Catch him!" Birch shouted, as the Abra teleported again, to the front of the building. One lab assistant knocked over a stack of papers in surprise, causing them fall on the floor or float across the room. Within seconds the lab was in chaos, attempting to capture the nuisance. Kaye stood shocked, watching the Abra teleport across the room. It seemed to be enjoying itself. Birch, who didn't want to see his lab in ruins, ran off after the creature, the pokeball was in his hand. Finally the small creature was caught and the cleanup began. Birch set up a pokedex for Kaye and gave her a few pokeballs. "Well...good luck" He said as she walked off. She wasn't sure if he meant good luck on her journey, or good luck trying to control the Abra.

The rain clouds were starting to move on, allowing sunlight to peak through them. Kaye looked up wards, blinking when drops of rain hit her face. She reached into her pocket and took out the pokeball, looking it over. Suddenly the ball opened, letting the Abra appear before Kaye.

"Abra?" it said, looking up toward the sky. Kaye smiled, Abra was acting like a small child.

"Hello..." Kaye said, crouching down to be eye level with the pokemon. Abra cocked his head and seemed to be looking her over. "I'm Kaye, your trainer."

"Abra Ab Abra?" Abra said again, cocking his head to the other side. Kaye raised an eyebrow, unsure what to say. She took out her pokedex and flipped it open.

"Abra the physic pokemon. Abra is a hassle to catch since it teleports often. An Abra sleeps for 16 hours a day." suddenly lighting crackled overhead, causing the small pokemon to jump and teleport away. Kaye stood up, looking around franticly.

"Abra?" she called. Her heart was pounding, she didn't want to lose her first pokemon. She felt something land on her head. She reached up to see what it was.

"Abra!" Abra said, shaking slightly. Kaye let out a sigh of relief. She put the pokedex away and took the Abra off her head, holding it in her arms. Kaye chuckled.

"You've never saw a rainstorm before?" Kaye questioned. Abra looked up at her and shook his head. 'He probably slept through them...' Kaye mused. "Well, why are we standing around? Let's go!" she said, walking down the path that led to Route 101.

**-End-**

So starts Kaye's pokemon adventure. Please don't flame me about this chapter, it will get better, I can promise you that!


End file.
